


Kill Gabriel Agreste 2k19

by CaraIsTrash



Series: Shenanigans and Chaotic Group Chats [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Angst, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Badass Alya Césaire, Comedy, Crack Treated Seriously, Gabriel Agreste Gets Punched, Gabriel Agreste is an Asshole, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Being Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Identity Reveal, Gabriel Agreste's A+ Parenting, Gabriel is an absolute ass but he gets arrested so it's all good, Gen, Group Texting, Group chat, Hawkmoth Defeat, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Humour, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mentions of Murder, Nino Lahiffe Is a Good Bro, Not Gabriel Agreste Friendly, Original Akuma, Swearing, chat fic, fuck gabriel agreste, get ready for some next-level chaos, little bit of violence, more tags for chp4, no actual abuse takes place in this fic only references to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-01-27 15:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraIsTrash/pseuds/CaraIsTrash
Summary: Nino added Marinette and Alya to the chat.Nino changed chat name to Kill Gabriel Agreste 2k19Nino: gabriel is a punk ass bitch, send tweetAlya: uh, did I miss something???Nino: gabriel can suck my dickNino: but not reallyNino: I’m not into abusive assholes and i have girlfriendAlya: abusive???Alya: nino s p i l lNino puts two and two together about Gabriel Agreste's shady shenanigans and Adrien's poor home life. And he's mad. Naturally, he texts Adrien and his closest friends, Marinette and Alya, to discuss.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Series: Shenanigans and Chaotic Group Chats [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626133
Comments: 267
Kudos: 1302
Collections: Modern Epistolary (aka Scrapbook Stories)





	1. Petition To Murder Gabriel Agreste

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, okay, so. I watched Chat Blanc recently and I was absolutely appalled by the actions of two particular adults in the show. The episode (although only sparingly) really hammered in Gabriel's abusive and manipulative nature to Adrien, even taking it a step forward into the physical. And so, I was salty and made a group chat fic about it, so yeah, if you hate Gabriel Agreste you've come to the right place!
> 
> ALSO: a massive thanks to Icabyppup and RookieReporterZ for letting me scream about this

** _Nino added Marinette and Alya to the chat._ **

** _Nino changed chat name to Kill Gabriel Agreste 2k19_ **

**Nino**: gabriel is a punk ass bitch, send tweet

**Alya**: uh, did I miss something???

**Nino**: gabriel can suck my dick

**Nino**: but not really

**Nino**: I’m not into abusive assholes and i have girlfriend

**Alya**: abusive??? 

**Alya**: nino s p i l l

**Alya**: right now or I’m gonna come for you

**Nino**: y’know how adrien’s dad has always been a bit of an asshat?

**Alya**: yeah?

**Nino**: it’s worse than just that

**Alya**: oh god

**Alya**: okay, how do you know and what do you mean

**Nino**: I always suspected his dad was even less friendly than he made it out to be but like… 

**Nino**: f u c k 

**Nino**: it’s just a bunch of small shit i’ve recently been thinking about

**Nino**: then it all just

**Nino**: got tied together right now in my head

**Alya**: nino what is going on, stop being vague

**Alya**: you’re scaring me

**Nino**: ok

**Nino**: he keeps him in the house as much as possible

**Nino**: he barely lets him have friends

**Nino**: adrien is always overworked

**Nino**: he barely sees him

**Nino**: ever

**Nino** : and if his dad doesn’t care enough about him to even give him a proper fucking birthday present we can assume he’s not even there for adrien at _ important _ events

**Nino**: not like that’d give him a pass

**Nino**: he can lick my dirty-ass boots

**Nino** : ‘but nino’ you say ‘surely adrien has _ some _ good parental role model in his life’

**Nino**: and to that i say fuck you metaphorical person

**Nino**: and gabriel agreste

**Nino**: and every adult in that household except the gorilla

**Nino**: bless gorilla, he’s the man

**Nino** : adrien had to fucking sneak out,,,, to gO TO _ SCHOOL _

**Nino**: this ray of sunshine was so deprived of experiences and friends that he had to rebel against his dad to go to a place most of us consider h e l l

**Nino**: and apparently his father uses that as leverage sometimes

**Nino**: l e v e r a g e

**Nino**: so maybe some people will see that and go ‘it’s like, okay cool, rough luck buddy.’ but i got some news for you

**Nino**: this is neglect and emotion abuse and gabriel arrested can catch these hands in his frapachino looking whip-cream ass hair and that stupid candy cane ascot

**Nino**: ascot’s have been out of style since scooby doo 

**Nino** : famous fashion designer my _ a s s _

**Alya**: wow

**Alya**: I knew it was bad but like

**Alya**: what the fuck

**Alya**: imma hunt him down right this second, brb

**Marinette**: Hey guys, what’s going on and why are we killing Gabriel Agreste???? 

**Marinette** : He’s a brilliant fashion designer and our friend’s _ dad _, what is going on???

**Alya**: read everything

**Marinette**: ????

**Marinette**: oh

**Marinette**: OH

**Marinette**: OH MY GOD

**Marinette**: Nino are you completely sure about this? Sure Adrien mentions his dad being distant, but he went out of his way to give Adrien that hug on the runway after the Akuma attack? And Adrien never mentioned any of this stuff.

**Nino**: marinette, i understand the concern, i get it, but i am sure about this. adrien mentions this stuff to me

**Nino**: he never makes it a big deal so i didn’t

**Nino**: he always swears up and down his father cares but 

**Nino**: i felt icky about it today and i actually put everything he said down on paper and 

**Nino**: yikes

** _Alya changed chat name to Petition to Murder Gabriel Agreste _ **

**Alya**: we ride at dawn

**Alya**: in the pale sunlight of a weak morning we shall do the deed

**Nino**: im in

**Marinette**: no murder, guys

**Marinette**: but yeah

**Marinette**: i always looked up to Agreste

**Marinette**: i wanted to work with him when i got the chance

**Marinette**: he was my idol and my crush’s father

**Marnette** : he _ complimented _ me on my work and now it feels so wrong

**Alya**: i get it girl

**Marinette**: I can’t believe i used to want to be just like him

**Nino**: it’s not your fault marinate, you had no idea

**Alya**: all we can do now is murder him

**Marinette**: we can’t do that to adrien, even if he’d be better off without that smug son of a snow cone

**Marinette**: god, who wears an entirely white suit and a canadian-looking ascot???

**Marinette**: i was blinded by his success, i never saw how trash he always looked and was

**Alya**: roast his ass mari!!!

**Alya**: drag his toupee through the mud!!!

**Nino**: so what do we do now guys?

**Nino**: gabriel is powerful

**Nino**: and no one believes us kids without proof

**Nino**: emotional abuse is always harder to prove

**Alya**: fuck

**Alya**: you’re right

**Alya**: gabriel arrested can rot in hell

**Marinette**: I’ll tell you what we do

**Marinette**: we be there for adrien

**Marinette**: and we help him when he asks for it and when he needs it

**Marinette**: okay?

**Alya**: okay…

**Nino**: ok

**Alya**: I still think we should kill gabriel

**Alya**: how hard could it be?

**Alya**: guys?

**Alya**: guys come on

**Alya**: fine, no murder

**Alya**: happy?

**Marinette**: not really, but it must be done

  
**Nino**: we can still murder him in spirit


	2. Maim But Not Kill Gabriel Agreste 2k19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly did not expect to create another chapter to this, but here we are! I have been blown away by your responses to this little crack fic and I'm so happy that so many seem to share my frustrations! This next chapter is... a lot more crack than the last. If you wanted more realistic crack then you should probably stop here, because this chapter is what came to my mind at 3am. It's technically still plausible, but just... filled with dramatic irony. Either way, I hope you enjoyed it!

** _Nino added Plegg to Petition to Murder Gabriel Agreste_ **

**Nino: **apparently our Gabriel Agreste hate extends beyond just us

**Nino**: this is Plegg, he’s a friend of Adrien’s from modelling

**Nino**: don’t worry, story checks out, I asked Adrien

**Nino**: he seemed spooked that we found out about his modelling buddy, haha

**Nino**: at least we have one more signature on the petition

**Alya**: our ranks grow everyday

**Alya**: soon we will accomplish our goal

**Alya**: soon

**Plegg**: sup?

**Plegg**: god, why is typing so hard, i’m starting to remember why I've never bothered with technology before

**Marinette**: Uh, do I know you from somewhere?

**Plegg**: definitely not

**Marinette**: Do you know anyone named Plagg? Or Tikki?

**Plegg**: of course not, although those are great names

**Plegg**: especially Plagg

**Marinette**: Okay, just checking.

**Nino**: so, you down to murder gabriel, Plegg?

**Plegg**: always, hat boy

**Plegg**: i hate that bastard as much as the next guy

**Alya**: good

**Alya**: you have any connections we could use?

**Plegg**: i know a guy who could reduce his body to ash

**Plegg**: no evidence

**Marinette**: uhh, who’s that guy you’re talking about???

**Plegg**: my uh

**Plegg**: my manager has a son who has a blowtorch collection

**Plegg**: we’re close

**Marinette**: Oh okay, that’s good then.

**Alya**: you acting strange, girl, wassup?

**Marinette**: Nothing!

**Marinette**: Just… thought I knew Plegg from somewhere, but turns out I don’t.

**Plegg**: uh huh! never heard of you in my life

**Alya**: okay, moving on

**Nino**: do you know the full story Plegg?

**Plegg**: I think I know more than you guys

**Alya**: no??? way???

**Nino**: there’s m o r e ?!

**Plegg**: you better believe it bitches

**Alya**: gabriel can meet me outside in a denny’s parking lot

**Plegg**: invite me. you can bet i’d destroy him

**Nino** : yo, tell us _ everything_, man

**Plegg**: Adrien goes weeks without seeing his father sometimes 

**Plegg**: they live in the same h o u s e

**Plegg**: garbagriel??? never??? even??? goes anywhere????

**Alya**: ????? wHAt???

**Alya**: adrien never said WEEKS

**Alya**: god imma kill him too

**Alya**: but unlike gabriel, I’ll bring him back with my necromancy magic

**Alya**: just y’all wait

**Plegg**: he obviously never asks Adrien what he wants

**Plegg**: ignores it when Adrien tries to tell him

**Plegg**: smug fucking bastard thinks his word is law

**Plegg** : shitty part is, his word _ is _ law as far as Adrien is concerned

**Plegg**: and just when Adrien might see reason to think of his father as anything but mildly annoying, the piece of shit rolls around just in time to actually do something fatherly

**Plegg**: and then we’re back at the start

**Nino**: god i hate him

**Marinette**: Me too

**Alya**: that’s why we’re here, right?

**Alya**: to kill him???

** _Marinette changed the chat name to Maim But Not Kill Gabriel Agreste 2k19_ **

**Alya**: ugh, fine

**Alya**: maiming will have to do

**Plegg**: i’m around the guy often enough to do some maiming

**Plegg**: name your body part

** _Alya is typing…_ **

**Plegg**: not that one

**Alya**: fine

**Alya**: but it’s what he deserves

**Plegg**: can’t argue with that

**Marinette**: So you’re close to Adrien then?

**Plegg**: very

**Marinette**: Have you tried convincing him to reach out more?

**Plegg**: yup

**Plegg**: boy is as stubborn as his father

**Plegg**: with none of the assholery

**Plegg**: his nightmare in sandboy was a cage

**Plegg**: that’s how trapped he feels

**Marinette**: Huh, that sounds kinda familiar.

**Plegg**: I’m sure a bunch of claustrophobes probably had it for different reasons

**Marinette**: True.

**Alya**: do you think i could get akumatised on purpose

**Alya**: and use it as an excuse to kill gabriel

**Alya**: and then have Ladybug’s miraculous cure bring him back without repercussions

**Alya**: just for the satisfaction

**Marinette**: I have a feeling Ladybug wouldn’t be too thrilled.

**Alya**: I’m sure she’d see it’s for a good cause

**Marinette**: Don’t be.

**Nino**: actually Alya has a point

**Marinette**: She does?

**Alya**: she does???

**Alya**: i mean of course i do

**Nino**: we all know this is super upsetting for us, right?

**Marinette**: Obviously.

**Marinette**: Adrien is our friend.

**Nino**: so how easy of akuma targets are we?

**Nino**: we can’t get too mad over it

**Nino**: and if we do, we have to be able to control it if we even get a wiff of black butterfly

**Nino**: got it guys?

**Alya**: i can postpone my akuma plan for a little while

**Marinette**: I’m sure I can manage.

**Plegg**: i wouldn’t worry about me getting akumatised

**Nino**: cool

**Nino**: wait hold up

**Nino** : his nightmare from sandboy was _ W H A T??? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking by to the end! Make sure to leave your thoughts in the comments section! Wondering how Plagg got online without Adrien knowing? Pondering a certain line you really liked? Just want to scream a bit? All is welcome!


	3. Bash Gabriel Together, Die Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a wild ride and officially the last chapter before the grand finale!! I have decided to upgrade this little chat fic into something more with the next instalment after this (hopefully coming soon) because of everyone's kind words and encouragement to continue and expand! Thank you all so so so so much for just about 400 kudos, and every single comment!!
> 
> I hope you can all handle the chaos!

** _Plegg added Adrien to the chat_ **

**Adrien: ** Heard y’all were talking shit

**Alya** : dfjhkfkjshjadkh ADRIEN????

**Adrien** : Think I wouldn’t find out?

**Adrien** : Trick ass hoe

**Alya** : SUNSHINE BOY???????

**Adrien** : It’s a cloudy day, bitch

**Nino** : OH

**Nino** : MY

**_Marinette_** **_has left the chat_**

**Alya: ** OH no no no I don’t FUCKING think so

** _Alya has added Marinette to the chat_ **

**Alya** : face the music girl, if we’re going down, you’re going down with us

**Alya** : bash gabriel together, die together

**Adrien** : Y’all had an entire chat dedicated to shitting on my father

**Marinette** : Adrien it’s not what it looks like!

**Nino** : yeah man, I swear!

**Alya** : liars and sluts the both of you

**Alya** : i will not defend your asses in prison

**Adrien** : And you guys didn’t invite me????

**Adrien** : Fake friends, the lot of you

**Marinette** : … what

**Nino** : whAT

**Alya** : WHAT????

**Alya** : i thought you were MAD???

**Alya** : oh my god i almost had HEART ATTACK

**Adrien** : Serves you right for being fake

**Nino** : oh my god dude

**Nino** : I thought you’d hand us our asses on a platter

**Nino** : since when did you hate your dad as much as we did???

**Nino** : I thought it was always mild annoyance???

**Adrien** : Well…

**Adrien** : Can you keep a secret?

**Nino** : For sure man!

**Alya** : Spill the teaaaaaa!!!

**Marinette** : Of course Adrien!

**Adrien** : I…

**Adrien** : am not actually adrien 

**Plegg** : fooled y’all

**Adrien** : i could hear you dying from behind the screen

**Alya** : JAGDFKHSKJHFKHJ

**Alya** : OH MY FUCKINGHSJGF

**Alya** : YOURE A DEAD MAN PLEGG

**Nino** : Bro i swear my life flashed before my eyes

**Nino** : you’re so dead

**Marinette** : oh thank godddd

**Marinette** : i was ready to jump off my balcony

**Marinette** : holy shit

**Plegg** : haha, I’ve been planning to steal the kid’s phone to do this since i met you

**Plegg** : it’s all too fun to mess with humans

**Alya** : you say??? as if you’re not???

**Plegg** : am I?

**Plegg** : what proof do you have?

**Alya** : hmmm

**Alya** : point

**Marinette** : So was this all just to scare us or do you have anything else to say?

**Plegg** : oh uhhh

**Plegg** : right

**Plegg** : i got some news

**Plegg** : also coincidentally why it was so easy to highjack the kid’s phone

**Alya** : yes????

**Plegg** : gabriel agreste is hawkmoth

** _Several people are typing…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say I'm sorry, but I don't want to lie to all my lovely readers! 
> 
> Please leave a comment if you have any thoughts, it absolutely makes my day to read every single one! Did you like a certain line? Have a question about the (almost non-existent) plot? Just want to yell at me? All is welcome!


	4. For The Love of God, Someone Punch This Motherfucker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright this is it! The last chapter in this story for real this time! (Although... considering I have no self control, this may well be the first in a series...) It's been a truly wild ride guys and I am so thankful for every one of you! Fair warning, this chapter isn't all cracky group texting and is actually mostly written prose. I thought a proper ending with Gabriel getting Punched For Real wasn't good enough over text and had to go with a long angsty Hawkmoth Reveal with Extra Evil Gabriel. Then some cracky shenanigans at the end... it wouldn't be a real chapter without it.
> 
> So enjoy!

If there was one thing of which Gabriel was certain, it was that one had to adapt. The fashion industry was ever changing, searching, burning and craving for new ideas. If one didn’t move with the waves, they’d drown in them.

This skill helped him many times in his quest for the Black Cat and Ladybug Miraculouses, but never more so than now.

His identity had been compromised.

He knew this, not because he caught the perpetrator who discovered it, but because the friends they told were very, very angry. Gabriel knew the power to not only sense strong emotions-but also read the cause - was almost unfair to someone resisting his call, but he had never been more grateful for it. 

When he transformed that night, he expected to find a particularly angry McDonalds employee nearing the end of their shift. Possibly a manager pissed off by a persistent Karen. What he truly sensed, however, was so much more interesting. It was almost palpable, the waves of rage and betrayal crashing through the air. There were three volcanos of it, all erupting at once. If he played his cards right, he could use all of them. Like a moth drawn to a flame, he let himself connect through his miraculous to their emotions. 

The first was the Lahiffe boy that Adrien insisted he associate with. As Gabriel prodded at his mind, he thought dimly that perhaps if this boy could produce such potent akuma fuel, he should organise a time to cut Adrien’s ties to him. It would surely create one of his most powerful tools yet. 

And then he paused, shock appearing on his masked face.

The boy knew who he was.

Apparently, someone close to Adrien from some silly online texting app had discovered him and passed on the message.

So that was the cause of the sudden emotional turmoil amongst his newest would-be akuma. 

_No matter_, Gabriel thought cooly.

He was nothing if not an opportunist, and the opportunity that was presenting itself now was more than worth his identity. Three vessels filled to the brim with the strongest grief and fury he’d ever seen were begging to be claimed. And what luck he had that all three were outside the same movie theatre. 

A grin spread across his lips. Gabriel could almost taste his final victory. Everything he ever did, all the pain and anguish he ever felt would finally be worth it. He would have his darling Emilie back, and the world would be as it once was. It would all be fixed. His wrongs all righted. 

He would end this here.

His akuma took flight out his ornate window and into the shimmering sky. It could feel the pure emotion he did. It couldn’t wait to feast off of all the negative energy. It wewasre ravenous, and he was sending it to a banquet. 

He felt a rush of pure joy and elation the moment his butterfly dissolved into the phones.

“_Prosecutor_, I am Hawkmoth, but I suppose you know me by another name.”

_“_**_We know who you are_**_!” _All three spoke in unison, giving the growled words an almost demonic effect.

Gabriel couldn’t wait to unleash them on Paris.

“Indeed you do,” Hawkmoth agreed. “I know how this must seem to you all. How could I become Hawkmoth when I have a son to take care of?”

_“_ ** _You’re not fit to be his father!_ ** _”_

“That is where you’re wrong,” Gabriel said. “This is all for him. It is always for him. And I know you’d do anything for him to be safe and happy, just as I am doing.”

_“_ ** _We are nothing like you!_ ** _”_

“We have the same goals. Help me. Take Chat Noir and Ladybug’s miraculous and you will be giving Adrien the one thing he most desires.”

His akuma paused, clearly waiting for him to answer their unspoken question.

“With the power of the miraculous, I can give Adrien his mother back.”

_“_ ** _We are Prosecutor._ ** _”_

And Hawkmoth knew he’d finally won.

* * *

_Get it together- get it together- get it together- get it together- _

Adrien slammed his hands to the sides of his head, praying to an unhearing god that he could hit hard enough for it to stop. The unending stream of _thoughts thoughts thoughts_ that wouldn’t _stop_.

Gabriel Agreste was Hawkmoth.

But no, no, no, no, he wasn’t, he wasn’t.

Gabriel Agreste was his father. His _dad_.

He couldn’t be Hawkmoth, this was _wrong wrong wrong_.

There was another explanation for what Plagg had seen. Or he got into some catnip? Or he was playing a really elaborate really not funny prank?

Adrien let out a pathetic noise from the back of his throat as his hands rubbed his eyes.

Plagg had asked for his permission to follow his father. Adrien remembered saying, “Sure,” sarcastically, certain the cat would get too bored to actually go and follow the man around. He thought that damn kwami knew it was too dangerous to go too far without him. 

_He thought- he thought- he thought._

And then he was practising piano as he did most nights at 7:00 pm and Plagg had wandered off somewhere in his room. Or at least, he had figured Plagg had wandered off somewhere in his room. Because the next thing he knew, the kwami phased through the wall and ran right into his face.

“Adrien, you’re not gonna believe this,” Plagg had cried, a weird mishmash of disgust, surprise and distress on his face.

And Adrien, locked in his bathroom on the cold tile floor, knew Plagg was right.

He couldn’t believe it.

He shouldn’t… he can’t… he… he can’t…

There was no way Hawkmoth was his father, because if he was, then… 

Then what? He’d been fighting him for almost two years now? He’d been flung off buildings, smacked into trees and hurtled to almost certain doom by his own flesh and blood?

His father couldn’t have done all that to him. Couldn’t be the reason he felt dread pool in his stomach every time he saw a flash of purple flying through the air. Couldn’t be the reason Paris was attacked every week. Couldn’t be the reason half of the people he knew carried around the weight of grief and pain from fighting their friends and loved ones as his minions. 

His father… he… he wasn’t a kind man, but he wasn’t an evil one either. His father was strict and he was protective, but everything he did came from a place of love. Adrien knew that, _he knew that-_

“Adrien? Kid? You ready for me to come in there?”

He told Plagg he wanted time alone, and he was forever grateful that his wish was respected. But he knew that eventually he had to get up and transform. He had to tell Ladybug that… well, that there was… _suspicion_ that Hawkmoth was Gabriel Agreste. That maybe… no, no, _no_, he wasn’t Hawkmoth, he didn’t need to go tell his Lady because his father _was not_-

“FUCK!” He cried, slamming his hand into the door, the loud sound bringing a small amount of satisfaction.

“Is that a yes?” Plagg asked through the door.

His father… his father was Hawkmoth and it wasn’t _fair_.

He needed to tell Ladybug before Gabriel could do anymore damage. To do that, he needed to stop crying, he needed to get up, and he needed to stop being angry.

Letting out a shaky breath, Adrien stood and opened the door for Plagg.

“Let’s do this,” he muttered to his kwami, who nodded and zipped up to his neck to give him a gentle and comforting push.

“Plagg, transfor-“

A blast erupted in his ears and Adrien’s arms came up to shield his face from a cloud of dust. 

_“_ ** _Adrien Agreste!_ ** _”_

Adrien blinked up at the akuma in front of him with wide, confused eyes. 

The akuma towered over him, taller than even the Gorilla. A hood obscured their features, but let him glimpse at the clothes beneath. It looked like a skin-tight black suit with swirling lilac marks.

_An akuma. Right now. Just great._

The akuma moved it’s cloak and revealed two massive gavels made of steel, glinting in the light of his room. One had ‘_Judge_’ engraved on it and the other had ‘_Protect_’. 

Adrien didn’t expect a pang of betrayal to course through him as he realised that this akuma was targeting him. Specifically. Why else would it ignore all the rest of Paris?

How could his father do that to him?

Adrien fell flat on his ass as the akuma moved it’s ‘_Protect_’ gavel in front of it. He could see now that the akuma had skin so dark blue that it looked black. Almost like Oblivio. 

He wasn’t sure he would be sad if this one erased his memories.

“**Adrien Agreste,**” it said, and Adrien was struck with the realisation that it was three voices, together. 

Adrien grimaced at the gavel raised above his head, “Yes?”

The akuma dropped the other steel hammer to the ground and pulled off its hood, revealing its face. Two sets of eyes stared back at him. The top were a brilliant and familiar blue and the bottom were two different shades of brown. A silver necklace hung around its neck. A mop of short wavy brown hair whipped slightly in the wind.

Why was it so familiar and so foreign?

“**You don’t deserve this,**” the akuma spoke, distress evident in its voice. It was sad. For him. “**We will right his wrongs for you**.”

Adrien’s brows creased in confusion as the gavel above him lit up. 

Suddenly, Adrien was swaddled in blankets and pillows in a small nest with a warm cup of hot chocolate in his hands. It was very pleasant.

“Uhh,” he said eloquently, his emotional circuit fried beyond belief.

The ‘_Protect_’ gavel dropped and the akuma bent down to his level. Very reasonably frightened, Adrien scrambled back, spilling some of the hot chocolate, but being very past caring.

The akuma frowned in a pained way before slowly reaching out a blue hand towards him. It was as if he were a frightened animal it was trying to comfort.

Adrien let the hand come up to caress his cheek as he stared in shock.

“**We will be back for you,**” it- they?- said.

The akuma righted itself and picked up ‘_Judge_’. 

Hawkmoth’s purple butterfly appeared over their face. As Hawkmoth’s voice probably rang in their ears, the akuma’s face contorted into anger.

“**_Say your prayers Agreste_**,” they growled before the butterfly disappeared.

Adrien felt very afraid for his father.

“Wait-“ Adrien cried as the akuma made to leave.

They stopped.

“Don’t hurt him,” he said, and he didn’t know why. “He’s… he’s my father.”

“**He is Hawkmoth,**” the akuma replied.

So they knew… how did they know?

“Please,” Adrien said.

The akuma frowned thoughtfully, “**I will prosecute Hawkmoth, but Gabriel will face justice**.”

Adrien guessed that was their way of saying they wouldn’t do any lasting damage. 

Where was Ladybug when you needed her?

The akuma left.

“Plagg?” 

“Yeah kid?”

“Who the _fuck_ did you tell?”

“Uhhhh, funny story.”

* * *

Hawkmoth groaned in frustration and anger. His akuma was resisting him. It shouldn’t have been possible to defy him as much as it was. He knew from the moment it sped off to Adrien that it might have been the most powerful akuma he had ever created. Too powerful.

And now it was coming for him.

Hawkmoth, however, was not one to give up easily. If he was, he never would have made it this far. Never would have come so close to bringing back the love of his life. He had to do this. He had to do it for Emilie. 

So he would wait, and if Prosecutor proved too unruly, he would revoke the akuma. But he couldn’t relinquish his most powerful creation this early.

“**_Gabriel Agreste!_**”

Here it was.

Hawkmoth turned to face his akuma as it stalked towards him from the busted wall.

It had left it’s other gavel. He supposed that meant he had already been found guilty. Falsely accused.

“Prosecutor,” he said. “We had a deal.”

“**We make no deals with the devil,**” it said.

It was childish of it to refer to him as such, but what did he expect?

“If you continue down this path you will only hurt Adrien. You seek to protect him, yes?”

“**We want to protect him,**” it agreed, eyes alight with fury, “**from you.**”

From _him_? That was absurd, Adrien would benefit from having his mother back after all. The akuma was far more irrational than he thought it would be.

“I am doing this with him in mind. Do you really want to take Adrien’s mother away from him? Would you doom him to a life without her? For your own petty revenge?”

“**You lie**,” the akuma said. “**It is only you that you think of**.”

“I am doing this _for_ him!”

The akuma raised it’s gavel, “**_Liar_**,” it spat.

It swung, the glow emanating from the gavel making it twice as large and hard to dodge.

Hawkmoth leapt out of the way and rolled to his feet once again as the akuma ran to swing at him once more. It was surprisingly nimble for something holding onto such massive weaponry.

It was clear to Gabriel that the akuma was out of control, but he couldn’t let it go so easily. This was his last shot. His last bargain. After this akuma, there was a chance he would be discovered and would never be able to claim the miraculous for himself.

Hawkmoth ducked under the gavel as it sailed past his head. Seeing the akuma’s weak spot open, he used his cane to push his creation onto its back. Wasting no time, Hawkmoth placed his foot squarely on its chest, a triumphant grin on his face.

“_Obey me_,” he forced his voice to fill up its mind until it was ready to burst.

The akuma grunted in pain, his signature butterfly glowing purple over its face. After a long struggle with the akuma trying in vain to silence him by placing its hands over its ears, it went slack.

Finally.

Gabriel took his foot off of its chest and let it stand.

“Now-“ he said, ready to place his orders.

Before he could manage, the akuma looked him in the eye with a vicious snarl and lashed it’s hand out, grabbing at his brooch.

Gabriel could barely register the white hot fear shoot through him before he felt his transformation disappear.

“NO!” his hand shot out to steal it back, but he was on the floor and above him were the three brats he akumatised. 

Gabriel had never felt fury quite this strong.

The middle one, a back haired girl he knows attended Adrien’s school, stared at the brooch in her hand, the others, and then seemed to connect all the dots she needed.

Gabriel was not afraid of a few kids, even if he had no plan, he would not kneel before them-

The one on the right, the boy his son was determined to keep, moved first. Gabriel tasted iron as the boy’s hand lurched forward and punched him in the face.

He was not sure exactly how he was back on the floor, but his lip was bleeding profusely, and he was staring into the eyes of three very angry, insolent kids.

“That’s for my friend,” the boy spat.

“Tikki, transform me!” 

And now Ladybug was standing here to witness his downfall.

“Gabriel Agreste,” the black haired one said (Ladybug, his tormentor, had been right under his nose-), “you’re under arrest.”

* * *

_ **Plegg added Kiki, Nora, Wyatt and Trixie to the chat** _

**Kiki: **Really Plagg? I still don’t understand why we’re using these devices, let alone using code names.

**Plegg**: the aesthetic 

**Trixie**: Plagg has a point, it beats running around Paris to talk or waiting for our holders to meet up

**Wyatt**: My holder says it is “very cool dude” and I am inclined to agree.

**Nora**: It’s very nice to be able to be in touch after being away from you all for so long

**Plegg**: see

**Plegg**: im a genius 

**Kiki**: How’s Adrien today?

**Plegg**: kid’s doing a lot better today, especially after seeing your holders

**Plegg**: he’s got a ways to go, but he’s in good hands now

**Nora**: I’m so happy he’s okay. I feel so guilty for my part in all this.

**Trixie**: no need to be, it’s not your fault. every one of us has had to do things we’d never agree with because of our holders

**Nora**: I understand, but I can’t help but feel sorry that Adrien’s father made the decision he did. I tried to warn him…

**Kiki**: Don’t beat yourself up over it! You did what was right in any way you could. 

**Wyatt**: Tikki is right. We must now move forward with what we have and build a brighter future.

**Plegg**: ugh, when did it get all sappy in here? i can’t stand it

**Kiki**: You know you love it.

**Plegg**: i do n o t

**Trixie**: lying doesn’t suit you Plagg

**Plegg**: I don’t do sappy.

**Wyatt**: Nino has told me many times how sweet you can be for Adrien.

**Plegg**: I’m gonna chop that kid’s hat into pieces

**Kiki**: You’re too soft to do that.

**Plegg**: I am a god of destruction.

**Trixie**: Mmmhmm

**Plegg**: shut up

_ **Plegg left the chat** _

**Kiki**: I think they’ll be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you weren't disappointed with the direction I chose to take here or let down by my lack of Group Texting Shenanigans. I have no experience with original akumas so I hope that was okay, along with my writing skills! As always, let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my madness! Please comment below to tell me what you think! You like a certain line? Agree with the message? Did I manage to make you laugh? I don't bite!
> 
> 2020 EDIT: Please click this [link](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1a-lzdtxOlWuzYNGqwlYwxMWADtZ6vJGCpKhtJHHrS54/edit) to educate yourself on matters of BLM and police brutality. Stay safe and stay aware!


End file.
